One Last Time
by ThatNutCracker
Summary: Beca goes to the cemetery that Chloe was buried at one last time. A Bechloe AU where Chloe is only two years older than Beca, Beca and Chloe were also childhood friends in this one shot. WARNING: Character death
_**Hey guys! I felt like kind of writing a one shot today, it is angsty, but basically in this one shot Beca visits Chloe who is kind of dead. This is an AU where they knew each other ever since they were kids and Chloe is only two years older than Beca.**_

 _ **Sorry if it's bad, this is my first time writing something sad, well I hope you like it nonetheless. :)**_

* * *

It had been five years, five long years, ever since Chloe was taken away from Beca. It was the 21st of February when it happened. The day started off normally, Beca and Chloe woke up cuddled together, the two of them had breakfast and it was time for Chloe to go to work. Chloe gave Beca a chaste kiss and went out the front door, neither of the girls knowing that it would be the last kiss they will ever share.

Beca had planned to take Chloe out that night for dinner at their favorite restaurant since it was their fourth year together, but what Chloe didn't realize was that Beca was planning to propose that evening, she had bought the ring a few weeks prior, it was a gold ring with a bright blue sapphire sparkling on it. Beca had chosen bright blue because it matched Chloe's eyes and also because it matched the redheads personality, it was bright blue and Chloe was always happy and she always sparkled with excitement whenever Beca agreed to something, for example watching movies.

It was 7:32pm when Beca got the call, her heart felt like it had been ripped up and her whole world felt like it had been turned upside down. Even thinking back to that moment made Beca feel sick.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Beca had been pacing around the house for about 30 minutes straight, she had been planning what to say to Chloe when she was going to propose.

People who knew Beca and Chloe would think that Chloe would have been the one to propose since Beca doesn't seem like the type of person to propose, she seems like the type of person who would wait to propose until she was the one being proposed to, but this wasn't the case, she was going to propose to Chloe tonight.

Beca checked her wristwatch and the time read 7:31pm, Chloe should be home at this time, after all her teaching time would end at 7:00pm, but Beca thought nothing of it, shrugging it off, thinking that it was just the traffic.

 _That_ was the moment that the phone rang out, Beca ran to the phone, and frowned when she saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Beca asked suspiciously.

"Who am I talking to?" An unknown male voice asked.

"You are talking to Beca Mitchell." Beca answered, suspiciously. "We are sorry to call you up this late, but do you know anybody called Chloe Beale?" The man asked.

"Yes she is my girlfriend, I am just waiting for her to get home." Beca answered honestly, smiling slightly.

"I am sorry to say Miss Mitchell, but Chloe has been in a car accident." and just like that, Beca's world was turned upside down with one simple sentence.

"WHAT? No... is this some sort of April Fools joke?! Who come up with SICK JOKES LIKE THIS?! WHO EVEN ARE YOU?!" Beca shouted, tears bubbling up in her eyes.

"I'm am sorry Miss Mitchell but I am afraid that this isn't a joke, you were saved as her emergency contact with the name; Adorkable DJ, we have assumed that you would know her in some way so we called you. I am Thomas Houston, I work for the police." Thomas answered.

"No... NO! Is she OKAY?!" Beca asked shaking, tears streaming down her face.

"Miss Mitchell, we tried everything, but the force of the impact snapped her neck..." Thomas answered, his voice laced with guilt and regret, for not being able to save Chloe.

"BULLSHIT!" Beca screamed as she slammed the phone down.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Beca sighed as she pulled into the parking space of the cemetery. The same cemetery where she comes every day.

Beca stopped the car and got out, carrying a plastic bag. She shivered from the cold, her breath visible in the air.

Soon enough she stumbled to the grave where Chloe had been buried, she knelt down and read the writing on the grave;

 _Here lies Chloe Beale, a wonderful daughter, a great friend and a loving girlfriend. 1990-2011_

Beca sniffed and snapped her eyes shut, refusing to let the tears show.

"Hey Chlo, this will be a long speech so I would get comfortable if I were you." Beca said trying not to cry.

"I miss you so much, today is the day that we got together nine years ago, but today is also the day that you were taken from me five years ago, I don't think I can live without you anymore Chloe, I never told you, but I was planning to propose to you the day you were taken from me." Beca sniffed.

"I have brought a few things along with me though, first of all; I brought the first video game that we played together when we were little, it was Mario Carts, I remember you always bumped into everything and you glared and tickled me every time I won." Beca said chuckling slightly at the memory.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"JESUS CHRIST!" Chloe screeched as she bumped into the edge of the track, Beca just laughed at her as she put the controller down feeling smug for winning, once again.

"It's the controller!" Chloe pouted as the time ran out.

"Uh huh okay yeah I believe you." Beca said trying not to smile.

"IT is!" Chloe whined, making Beca laugh at her.

"It is not funny!" Chloe screamed as she stood up and stomped her foot on the floor.

"Yes it is!" Beca giggled, which made Chloe put her hands on her hips and glare which made Beca want to laugh even harder.

"You asked for it!" Chloe pouted which turned into a smile as she tackled Beca into the couch, moving her hands to Beca's sides.

"No! I'm-" Beca tried apologize before bursting into a fit of giggles as Chloe tickled her.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Beca sighed as she put the game down next to Chloe's grave, she tried to smile, to try to remember happy memories so she wont cry but it proved to be quite hard.

"I also brought the promise ring that you got me when I was seven and you were nine, it was on my birthday, you promised me that you will always be with me and take care of me." Beca said, the word 'always' tasting bitter on her tongue.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECS!" Chloe screeched as she threw her arms around the small brunette.

"Thanks Chlo!" Beca giggled at the redheads excitement.

"I got you something!" Chloe whispered as she pulled out a little box from the back pockets of her jeans.

"Chloe..." Beca trailed off, looking worried for a second.

"Will you marry me?" Chloe giggled at the face Beca made, "I'm just kidding!" Chloe reassured.

"This is a promise ring, this is me promising you that I will always be with you and I will never leave you." Chloe promised holding Beca's hands.

"Really?" Beca asked, her eyes filling up with hope.

"Really." Chloe answered simply, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Always?" Beca asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Always. Now come on! Let's get cake!" Chloe smiled excitedly before tugging on Beca's hand.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I will always remember that day Chlo, the days when we were just kids, with nothing to worry about." Beca admitted, finally letting her tears show.

"Now you might be wondering why I am putting all of these things here, Chloe, I cannot live without you anymore, I already said my goodbyes to everyone in a letter." Beca stated truthfully.

"Now there is one last thing that I have brought, but I am currently wearing it, it is the ring that I was going to propose to you with, but..." Beca trailed off tears streaming down her face.

"I was going to take you out to diner at our favorite restaurant and I was going to get down on one knee and say; Chloe Beale, I love you so much with all my heart and I feel like you are my other half, and I cannot even think about what would happen to me if you were gone." Beca sniffed.

"The Bellas are mostly all gone from here, Lilly, Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, Cynthia Rose are all gone, they all now got a job. Of course Fat Amy left to get married to Bumper." Beca trailed off.

"Chlo, there is two more people in my life; Stacie and Bailey. Stacie has been taking care of me for five years, Bailey is my daughter, Chloe I know that I should have started with her but it's not what you think. Bailey was living on the streets, she had lost her mother and me and Stacie took her in." Beca explained.

"I cannot even image what life will be like for her and Stacie but I know one thing; and that is that I cannot live without you anymore." Beca admitted, shivering from the cold.

"One more thing before I leave Chlo... I just want to say... I'm coming for you." Beca said before taking a deep breath and standing up, "Goodbye..." she said, looking up at the gray skies above her.

A few days later, everyone was gathered at the very same cemetery that Beca was at a few days ago.

Beca had ended her life on the 21st of February 2016, the day when the best thing that has ever happened to her was taken away from her. But it was also the day when her and Chloe got together nine years ago.

 _Beca Mitchell, the most adorkable DJ, loving girlfriend and a great daughter. 1992-2016._

* * *

 _ **I hope that wasn't too bad, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also don't forget to send me prompts in PM, or you can even tweet it to me on twitter, my name is; ThatNutCracker.**_

 _ **This was my first shot at doing angst, I hope it didn't suck!**_

 _ **And for the people reading Survivor's Guilt, my zombie fanfic, I will be updating that tomorrow. :)**_


End file.
